L'effet papillon
by fumseck-62442
Summary: Série de 33 drabbles qui parlent de divers moments de la vie d'Ariana Dumbledore si elle n'avait pas été attaquée par des moldus étant jeune et était devenue une sorcière. NC-17, vision plutôt sombre.


**Titre** : L'effet papillon**  
Personnages/Pairing** : Le perso principal est Ariana mais vous risquez de voir apparaître certains membres de sa famille. Donc ici il y a en plus Abe, Albus, Perceval et Kendra. Sans oublier Gellert qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de mettre son nez où il ne faut pas  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.  
**Rating** : NC-17 pour de fortes allusions de violences et sexuelle.  
**Défi** : Accident, Contact, Jardin, Superstition, Out of confort zone, Cheminée boulot dodo, Farce et attrapes, Forêt interdite, Habitude, Détraqueur, Arrogance, Cauchemar, Chocolat, Vampire, Carte du Maraudeur, Cross over, Quidditch, Contrat, en catimini, Aurors, Frère et sœur, Prophétie, Duel, Petits bonheurs, Promesse, Magicobus, Accio, Equilibre, Corruption, Démonstration, Mépris, Rumeurs, Effets secondaires.  
**Nombre de mots** : 33 x 100  
**Note** : Pour meish kaos. Je ne peux pas faire une suite sur la famille Dumbledore sans te la dédier. Ce sont nos chouchous et pour moi, C'est toi, eux et moi Je t'adore ma belle et je ne pourrais plus me passer de nos délires, je t'embrasse bien fort.

* * *

**Accident.**

Personne ne peut la faire chier.

Encore moins des gamins de six ans.

Ce jour-là, Abe avait accompagné sa sœur au parc. Elle jouait avec dans le bac à sable, à faire léviter des chatons qui ronronnaient de plaisir. Les sales gosses l'avaient bousculée et traitée de sorcière. L'instinct d'Abe avait réagit. En quelques secondes ils s'étaient retrouvés avec leur culotte toute mouillée. La honte.

Ariana avait éclaté de rire avant de continuer à jouer avec les chatons. Bien qu'Abe trouvait un peu bizarre de voir des chats bleus et verts…

Cette petite avait de drôle de goût artistique…

**Contact**

Elle touchait sa couleur, sa sonorité, elle voyait son âme.

Et puis comme toujours, la nausée, le dégoût, la peur, la honte, le chagrin,…

Elle vomit, pleure, vomit encore.

Elle attrape une robe tâchée de sang et de boue, l'enfile et sort dans la nuit.

Elle erre.

Elle sait où elle va mais ne veut pas l'admettre. Elle sait ce dont elle a besoin mais préfère chercher ce dont elle a envie.

Elle ne s'arrêtera que quelques minutes, le temps de voir et puis elle prendra la direction du parc…

Encore la nausée… mais pour d'autre raison.

_Merde. Fais chier._

**Jardin**

Elle adore son anniversaire. Ce jour-là, Abe, Albus et Papa l'emmènent au sommet de la colline et lui font plein de tour de magie. L'an dernier, ils l'ont fait voler pendant des heures avec d'énormes bulles de savon.

Cette année, ils lui ont offert le plus beau de tous les cadeaux. Un immense jardin rien que pour elle. Remplit de fleurs, de papillons, d'arbres fruitiers, d'oiseaux et même d'un ruisseau.

Son Papa il est le plus fort du monde. Il arrive à faire pousser des jardins dans des ruelles en béton.

Aujourd'hui, elle a sept ans. C'est une grande fille.

**Superstition**

Heureusement que maman est là pour lui expliquer.

Ariana vient d'avoir onze ans et elle saigne. Fort. Son lit est tout rouge.

Elle croit qu'un vampire est venu la mordre pendant la nuit.

Il paraît que c'est ce qui arrive aux petites filles qui ne sont pas sage et la semaine passée, elle a coupé les cheveux d'Albus dans son sommeil.

Mais apparemment c'est normal, ça arrive à toutes les filles. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas un garçon ? Déjà qu'elle ne peut pas faire pipi debout…

Et puis ça fait mal…

Et ça pue…

Et c'est gluant…

C'est dégeu quoi !

**Out of confort zone**

Passent les jours,

Passent les nuits,

Troubles mon sommeil,

Pleurs mon parfum,

Passent les jours,

Passent les nuits,

Cries plus fort,

Oublies ma mort,

Passent les jours,

Passent les nuits,

Donnes le souffle,

Laisses le châtiment,

Passent les jours,

Passent les nuits,

Acceptes ma raison,

Oublies ma passion,

Passent les jours,

Passent les nuits,

Laisses les tomber,

Dégages vite fait

Passent les jours,

Passent les nuits,

Trembles la chanson,

Effaces la vision,

Passent les jours,

Passent les nuits,

Enfuis les amis,

Sautes le rire,

Passent les jours,

Passent les nuits,

Vois le rêve,

Omets la vie,

Cessent les jours,

Cessent…

**Cheminée boulot dodo**

_Et merde._

Elle a encore perdu son travail. C'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci.

Tout ça pour un petit malentendu.

Bon d'accord, utiliser la cheminée du boulot pour faire venir son amant n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Se faire prendre par le chef dans une position plutôt compromettante non plus mais elle s'en fout, elle les emmerde tous.

Tous des cons.

Aucun ne peut comprendre.

Aucun ne sait.

Elle a chaud, elle transpire.

Elle a besoin de neige.

_Et merde. Mes vieux vont encore en faire tout un foin._

Elle a besoin de couleur dans sa vie, et vite…

**Farce et attrapes**

Un nouveau magasin vient d'apparaître sur le chemin de traverse. Chez Zonko que ça s'appelle. Ariana est impatiente de s'y rendre. Abe lui a promis de l'y emmener.

Mais voilà, son frère est partit à la pêche et Albus passe son temps dans la bibliothèque avec le nouveau voisin. Elle ne peut les déranger sous aucun prétexte, ils sont en train de révolutionner le monde…

Pff, elle a toujours su que son frère aîné était un con arrogant. Il ne sait pas s'amuser.

D'ailleurs, elle va trouver l'article idéal pour se venger.

Dès qu'Abe revient.

Elle n'en peu plus d'attendre.

**Forêt interdite**

C'était doux, tendre, touchant.

Ariana avait rêvé de ce moment pendant des nuits et des nuits.

Eliott Jones venait de faire d'elle une femme.

Tout avait été parfait.

Il l'avait fait sortir du dortoir avant le couvre feu et l'avait portée jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Là, il l'avait posée sur le sol et l'avait embrassé. A partir de ce moment, ses lèvres ne quittèrent plus son corps.

Il l'a caressait, laissait son souffle la faire frissonner, ses dents la faire rougir, son…

Elle avait eu deux orgasmes.

Mais le lendemain, toute l'école était au courant…

_Petit con._

**Habitude**

Elle faisait le chemin les yeux fermés.

Prendre à droite en sortant de la maison, passer devant chez la vieille Bathilda et humer l'odeur des muffins au chocolat qu'elle faisait pour son abruti de neveu.

Lorsque le sol deviendrait boueux sous ses pieds, c'est qu'elle approchait du cimetière, continuer tout droit sur vingt-trois pas et tourner à droite.

Là, les odeurs de pâquerettes et de fumiers se mélangeaient. Parfois ça la faisait rire, parfois vomir. Continuer jusqu'aux aboiements et prendre à gauche.

Lorsqu'elle sentirait l'odeur d'urine et de sueur, elle serait arrivée.

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

_Gagné._

**Détraqueurs**

Lorsqu'elle était à l'école, il avait prit l'allure d'une énorme araignée. Elle se souvenait parfaitement des poils qui recouvraient chaque patte, des yeux d'un bleu pâle et des deux crochets qui claquaient dans sa direction.

Maintenant, elle les voyait.

Eux.

Ceux que tout le monde adule.

Ceux que personne ne connaît.

A part elle !

Elle, elle sait.

Et personne ne la croit.

Enfin, plus personne depuis qu'Abe est mort.

Même ses parents l'ont abandonnée. Ils ont préféré le croire lui.

Lui et l'autre.

Et puis elle trouve du rêve et elle oublie. Pour quelques heures.

_Tous des gros cons._

**Arrogance**

Elle avait dix-sept ans depuis trois jour quand elle osa dire à son père que c'était un gros con qui n'avait rien compris.

Elle avait reçu la première baffe de sa vie.

Elle n'avait pas pleuré, juste serré les dents.

Le neveu de la voisine avait tout vu et arborait un sourire moqueur. Elle avait envie de le frapper, de le poignarder jusqu'à lui arracher le cœur, de regarder son sang couler de ses veines jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus une goutte dans son corps.

Il était le début de tous ses maux et elle le savait.

_Sale con._

**Cauchemar**

Elle avait eu peur, très peur.

Elle avait d'ailleurs crié tout de suite après lui.

Dans son rêve, Abe se faisait tuer par un grand monstre jaune avec de longues dents blanches. Elle voyait Abe recevoir un sortilège qui faisait des étincelles vertes et son visage devenait tout blanc et il trébuchait pour tomber dans une rivière et son corps disparaissait à tout jamais.

Mais heureusement, son frère chéri était là et la serrait dans ses bras tout en séchant ses larmes. Elle savait qu'il resterait jusqu'au moment où elle s'endormirait de nouveau et cela la rassura.

Il la berça.

**Chocolat**

A cet instant précis, elle donnerait sa vie pour un carré de chocolat.

Elle avait besoin du goût âpre en bouche suivis de la sensation de velouté et de sucré. Le tout formant une pâte fondante et voluptueuse.

C'était souvent le deuxième stade, celui qui pouvait mal finir, qui amène à faire n'importe quoi.

Elle piqua le sac d'un gamin. On ne sait jamais que son goûter soit ce qu'elle cherche.

Rien que d'y penser, elle sentait la chaleur envahir sa langue, la sensation descendait dans son ventre avant de faire frémir son sexe.

Elle avait vraiment besoin de chocolat.

**Vampire**

Fascinée.

C'était le mot juste.

Elle venait de lire un livre sur la vie des vampires. Elle adorait les histoires sur les créatures fantastiques et Abe lui avait fait ce cadeau pour ses douze ans.

Non seulement le livre était beau, en cuir avec des enluminures dorées mais en plus il était passionnant.

Et puis, elle devait exorciser cette histoire de vampire et petite fille pas très sage.

Et là ! Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : en rencontrer un vrai pour vérifier si son livre avait dit la vérité sur leurs traditions. Abe savait certainement où en trouver…

**Carte du maraudeur**

Elle avait six ans et venait de trouver la carte aux trésors d'Abe.

Elle n'hésita pas une seconde et la lui vola. Il lui fallut trois jours pour la comprendre et trouver la cachette secrète de son frère.

En dessous du lit des parents, il y avait une trappe magique qui menait vers les fondations de la maison.

Elle trouva une boite en carton avec des bonbons, qu'elle mangea, des crayons de couleur, qu'elle vola, et un objet bizarre. On aurait dit une montre mais elle avait plusieurs aiguilles et pas de chiffres. Comme celle que Grand-père avait perdue…

**Cross over**

Elle était dans une grande boite en verre et sept petits bonhommes lui tournaient autour. Ils avaient de drôles de chapeaux, une pelle sur le dos et une barbe comme Albus.

Elle avait toujours considéré son frère ainé comme un moins que rien mais de là à le voir sous la forme d'un nain…

Son subconscient lui jouait de drôle de tours.

Ils chantaient, pleuraient, se consolaient…

Rien à voir avec Albus. Il n'est pas doué de compassion.

_Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?_

_Et c'est quoi cette pomme de merde sur ma boite en verre ?_

_Où suis-je ?_

**Quidditch**

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui fascinait tant les garçons dans le Quidditch. Pour elle ce n'était qu'un jeu stupide où les gens se faisaient bêtement mal pour attraper une balle.

Elle ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il y avait d'excitant là dedans.

Elle avait seize ans et ne pensait qu'à une chose : les garçons.

Enfin, surtout un.

Eliott Jones.

Brun, 1m80, des yeux bleus et une fossette adorable sur la joue gauche.

S'il n'était pas capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, elle ne serait pas dans les tribunes, à se faire chier et à geler.

**Contrat**

Son frère venait de mourir.

Abe.

Albus et Gellert avaient profité de son chagrin pour lui faire signer un papier disant qu'elle renonçait à toute succession.

Elle n'aurait plus accès à la boite aux trésors d'Abe.

Ce que les deux gaillards ne savaient pas, c'est qu'elle en connaissait le contenu par cœur.

Plus de bonbons, crayons, montres mais une lettre expliquant comment Albus et Gellert voulaient prendre le pouvoir sur le monde sorcier et devenir les dirigeants de tout un peuple.

Leur pacte secret.

Voilà pourquoi Abe était mort.

Parce qu'Albus se faisait embobiner par un blond insipide et ambitieux.

**En catimini**

A sept ans, elle adorait rejoindre ses parents dans leur lit.

Au petit matin, elle traversait le couloir sur la pointe des pieds et ouvrait lentement la porte de la chambre.

Elle savait que son père l'entendait au petit sourire qui se formait sur son visage mais elle faisait comme si de rien n'était et elle soulevait les couvertures à leurs pieds pour se faufiler entre les deux corps chauds.

A chaque fois, son papa la prenait très fort contre lui et lui disait qu'elle était une petite arsouille. Ensuite il se levait et allait leur préparer un chocolat chaud.

**Aurors**

Elle avait vingt-cinq ans et venait de croiser sa mère pour la première fois depuis plus de cinq ans. Comme toujours, celle-ci lui avait fait la morale, disant que le ministère avait envoyé des Aurors pendant un an à sa recherche car elle allait à l'encontre du nouveau gouvernement en place.

Qu'elle devrait être fière de la réussite d'Albus, qu'il a toujours été le plus intelligent et qu'elle devrait suivre ses pas.

Elle avait ricané et avait reçu la deuxième baffe de sa vie.

_Tous des cons._

Sa mère était partie sans lui dire au revoir.

Elle quitta la ville.

**Frère et sœur**

Leurs parents étaient en voyage en Inde. Albus devait garder son frère et sa sœur, il avait seize ans, Abe en avait treize et Ariana douze.

Il avait clamé haut et fort qu'il n'était pas très intéressé par le fait de garder un gamin qui ne pense qu'aux têtards et à se rouler dans la boue et une petite pisseuse qui se croyait au-dessus de tout le monde.

Abe et Ariana n'avaient pas apprécié et avaient, malencontreusement, laisser tomber quelques gouttes de potion contre la constipation dans son jus de citrouille.

Albus avait élu domicile dans la salle de bain.

**Prophétie**

Elle avait entendu le blond parler avec Albus d'un songe qui racontait leur monté au pouvoir.

Il n'arrêtait pas de toucher le visage d'Albus en lui disant qu'à eux deux ils allaient devenir les guides de tout un peuple, qu'ils allaient changer les mentalités et promouvoir le bien-être des sorciers.

Et Albus gobait tout.

Pour lui, tout était écrit. Il devait devenir le dirigeant de demain, celui qui apporterait le changement ultime.

Elle pouvait tenter de le raisonner autant qu'elle le voulait, rien n'y faisait. Pour Albus, elle n'était qu'une petite fille qui ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait.

**Duel**

Quelle imbécile ! ça faisait deux jours qu'elle vivait là et elle croyait que tout allait bien se passer.

Elle venait de perdre sa veste et ses chaussures. Elle n'avait jamais osé s'attaquer à la fille qui les lui avait volés. Elle devait peser au moins 150 kg et avait un regard rempli de haine.

Tout ça parce que ce trou du cul de blond lui avait piqué sa baguette avant de la casser devant elle.

Une punition pour une vilaine petite fouineuse, qu'il avait dit.

_Sale con._

Elle avait toujours dit qu'il était trop blond pour être honnête.

**Petits bonheurs**

Un bain moussant, des bougies partout dans la salle de bain et un bon bouquin.

Elle adorait quand ses parents partaient faire des courses alors que ses frères étaient absents. Elle avait la maison pour elle toute seule et pouvait prendre un bain chaud, parfumé et long.

Elle prenait le soin de s'épiler les jambes, de faire un shampoing spécial pour cheveux secs, de se laisser fondre pendant cinq minutes dans l'eau relaxante.

Ensuite elle lisait. De préférence de la littérature érotique, celle qu'Abe cachait dans les lattes du plancher de la chambre de leurs parents.

Il avait bon goût.

**Promesse**

Elle avait juré craché.

Jamais elle ne raconterait à personne pourquoi Abe passait autant de temps avec le Père François et ses chèvres.

Abe l'avait regardée longuement. Evaluant la probabilité que sa sœur tienne sa promesse. Il hésitait.

Alors elle lui fit un grand sourire.

Celui qui faisait toujours fondre son frère et qu'elle utilisait quand elle devait se faire pardonner.

Et comme toujours, ça avait fonctionné. Abe l'avait pris dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros bisou et était retourné auprès du Père François.

Elle adorait avoir des moyens de pression contre ses frères, ça pouvait toujours servir.

**Magicobus**

Septembre 1898.

Albus ne va plus à Poudlard donc payer le taxi magique pour deux enfants couterait trop cher.

Elle doit prendre le bus. Elle est contente. Elle adore la couleur du bus. Et puis il roule vite, il fait plein de zigzags qui font râler Abe. Et quand Abe râle, il dit des gros mots.

Surtout nondijû.

Et elle aime ça.

Alors elle danse dans l'allée comme si les mouvements du véhicule n'avaient aucune emprise sur elle. Elle se sent libre, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Le bus s'arrête et elle descend.

Elle vomit.

Trop de secousses.

**Accio**

Elle se sent attirée par lui. Pourtant elle ne l'aime pas. Elle reconnaît que son charisme est fort, violent, sexuel.

Si elle ne connaissait pas son petit jeu, elle se laisserait séduire. Il transpire l'orgasme. Quand elle le voit, elle ne pense qu'au plaisir.

Et il le sait. Alors il s'amuse à faire frissonner Albus devant elle, il l'embrasse dans le cou, caresse son sexe, mordille son oreille.

Elle a l'impression d'avoir subit un sortilège d'attraction. Heureusement qu'elle connait le pouvoir de la douche froide.

Mais bon, dix douches par jour, ça commence à faire louche. Même pour une fille.

**Équilibre**

Elle vient encore de tomber sur la route. C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

Elle a mal dans tous ses muscles. Son sang est en train de bouillir. Sa peau se décolle. Elle s'est uriné dessus mais ne le sait pas encore. Elle ne s'en rendra peut-être pas compte.

Il lui faut de la neige, il lui faut sa dose. Elle a besoin de sentir de la vie dans ses veines.

Elle doit oublier.

Le regard d'Abe vient encore de la hanter, elle l'a reconnu sur une pub pour du chocolat aux noisettes.

Elle perd pied, elle a besoin de sniffer.

**Corruption**

On ne devient pas ministre de la magie à trente ans sans avoir pris quelques options sur le mode de pensé des élus en place.

Elle ne sait pas où ils ont trouvé l'argent ou les informations qui leur ont été nécessaires pour mettre la touche finale de leur plan en route.

Ce monde est pourri. Plus rien ne vaut la peine. Abe est mort. Sa famille a disparu avec lui.

Le blond a le regard suffisant. Albus reste son second. C'était à prévoir.

_Dire que je vais voir sa sale trogne de peroxydé sur tous les prospectus maintenant._

_Merde._

**Démonstration**

Elle venait de lui expliquer trois fois déjà. Abe ne comprenait pas que s'il mettait du sulfure de continium avec des acides en mouvement, il allait obtenir une explosion nauséabonde et non des pétards chantant.

Ce n'était pas compliqué pourtant, tout le monde savait que le sulfure de continium n'était stable qu'avec des bases et non des acides.

Mais non. Son frère lui assurait le contraire et mettait en avant son année supplémentaire en potion.

Abe était têtu comme une mule. Ariana aussi. C'était de famille.

Elle jeta l'acide en mouvement dans le chaudron. Après tout, c'était la chambre d'Abe.

**Mépris**

Elle haïssait ses parents pour l'avoir abandonnée.

Elle en voulait à Abe d'être mort et de ne plus être là pour la protéger.

Elle voulait tuer Albus et Gellert. Ils avaient fait de sa vie un enfer. Tellement manipulateurs. Tout tournait autour de leur petit monde et les sorciers étaient trop con pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient manipulés jusqu'à la moelle.

Elle ne pouvait plus supporte tout ça. Elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle voulait oublier, aller là où personne ne pourrait l'emmerder.

Et elle le trouva dans la cocaïne.

Qui a dit que les Moldus n'étaient pas inventifs ?

**Rumeurs**

La sœur de Dumbledore. Ariana.

Vous vous rendez compte ?

Trouvée morte.

Une overdose.

Oui, on l'a retrouvée avec une aiguille plantée dans le bras.

Qui l'aurait cru ?

Pourtant elle avait de quoi être fière, avec un frère comme le sien.

Certainement encore une enfant trop gâtée par la vie.

Une famille si respectable, si ce n'est pas malheureux.

Il paraît que les parents sont effondrés.

Ce n'est pas une mort pour une enfant, fut-elle une gamine écervelée ou non.

Après le tragique accident de leur second fils.

Heureusement qu'ils ont encore Albus. Ils peuvent être fiers de lui.

**Effet secondaire**

Elle sentait le liquide chaud se mélanger à son sang. Elle avait l'impression que des petites pierres précieuses lui parcouraient les veines, qu'elles allaient apporter plein de joie et de bonheur dans tous ses membres. Elle attendait impatiemment le moment où elles allaient atteindre son sexe pour lui donner le plus bel orgasme de sa vie.

Elle allait mourir. C'était certain. Elle était heureuse.

Elle commençait à revoir plein de moments forts de sa vie. Des bons, des mauvais.

Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

La mort ne serait pas douloureuse.

Elle murmura une dernière fois :

Abe…

* * *

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop perdu et que ce petit texte vous a plu. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à demander. A bientôt.


End file.
